creation_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Kentech
Kentech Kentech is the biggest company on Earth, created in 2018 by William Kenney, John Smith and Tommy Shu, it started as a Software and Hardware company, but over the next 100 years change and decendants will create lots of other areas of expertise. Attributed with the recovery of the UK duing the 21st Century. Creation On the 5th October, 2016, William Kenney met up with 3 programmers and they decided to create a website with games they programmed. They started by programming 25 short games and on the 1st January, 2017, the Uploaded the game onto the world. It proved very popular, and with an average of 2 million players by the 7th June, they decided to create games where people could spend money. By this time there were 10 of them programming and adding at least 1 new game a week, so on the 25th August 2017, 34 weeks after they started, they had 100 games on. Each of them were earning about £2000 a year through the games. William on the 26th August came up with an Idea, he made a deal with the visitors to the site, if they gave any ideas or code towards a game, they would be given 1% of the takings. The amount of games they had tripled, while the users of the site shot up from 2.5 million - 25 million. They also increased the amount of people they were working with from 10-25. On the 5th January 2018, William created this account of their finances. Money made: £15 million Cost: £500,000 Money given to users: £150,000 Money saved for future needs: £1 million Money per coder: £534,000 With this amount being earned by each one, William decided it was time to expand, they rented a small office space, and then met up with Hardware engineer Tommy Shu, who had come up with a new type of game console, called the Ultru-console, soon named Ken-Console. Tommy Shu Introduction into Hardware On the 12th March, 2018, William Kenney and John Smith met with Tommy Shu, who had recently competed a Masters in Micro-engineering, who had created a new ganes console. It had better wi-fi, could work on a hypothetical 12k TV screen and used a new way of storing games, insted of putting the game on a optical disk, usually a DVD, it uses a memory stick to contain the game. The console could hold 25 memory sticks, and hold 3 CD's/DVD's. William and John agreed to try and use it, and created the company Kentech, with all three as chairman, but William was the Executive Chairman with rights over the company. On the 10th June they had created a game for the new Console and met up with Micrsoft, the Interview lasted 30 minutes and Microsoft made it clear they weren't interested. Then they met up with Apple, where over 3 hours they tried to convince them to allow them, they arranged a contract where Apple recieved 75% of the profits, but they were refused. It seemed that they would never be able to release the game. William considered giving it up. Ken-Console But Tommy Shu had an Idea, if they couldn't convince a company to sell it, then they would sell it themselves, they changed the name to the Ken-Console, and then started working. Finding money They all knew that it would be hard to find money, Tommy etsimated that to create 1 million consoles would cost £100 Million. However, they met up with Lee Mason, this man was worth £2.5 Billion. He met with them, and with 5 other men started up the line. 5 Factories were built, each enabled to create 10,000 an hour, running for 20 hours a day, they would be able to collectively produce 1 million a day. They produced just 25 million, which cost them £50 million. Then marketing cost another £2.5 million. Eventually, for a cost of just £80 Million, they were ready to sell it in 1000 stores worldwide for £200. The Best-seller In just 15 days it became a famous hit, its slaes were about 2000 a day for 10 days, and then on the 11th, 1 Mllion sold in 1 day. Over the next 5 days it increased to 5 million a day. After one month, over 7,625,000 sold, with a profit of 15,224,000,000. By this point Kentech was now a famous company, with many companies wanting some extra money, they joined the Stock Market that day, with 10000 shares each worth $10. This meant that they were worth $1 Million on the stock Exchange. However, over the next 12 months, it would expand to 2 Million shares, each worth $143, making it worth $286 million. The Shares kept on rising until each one was worth $350 by 2024, with over 2 Billion shares, it is worth $700 Billion, with the largest stock owner owing 2 million, for which he paid just £43 Million, and is now worth, 700 Million. = Expansion = Over the next two years Kentech produced 202 more games, including 12 that connected to the internet. They also started to work on a virtual reality game. Virtual Reality Fireball The game fireball was about 20th century warfare, and was one of the largest games on the planet. It had 200 levels for each country in each war, and was estimated to be able to keep a professional gamer busy for 10000 hours, or 59 weeks. It was a bestseller, selling with the Virtual reality console, it cost $325, and would make a profit of $129. It sold 125 million, and made a profit of over $16 Billion. The game won multiple awards for its complexity and visual effects. Life A massive game that started in the year 5000B.C, and you started with a community of 50 people, with Stone Age tools. The aim of the game was to upgrade your community, increase your empire and take over the world. It was sold for just $10, and made a profit of $6 million in 12 months. = Technology = Phones KPhone 1 On the 23rd March 2024, Kentech released a new Phone. It had a 4TB memory card with 1TB of Ram, it had a battery life of 64 hours due to it being a super capacitor. It had a 48 gigapixal camera that could record up 4096 frames a second. The Capacitor meant that no matter how many apps you were using, it would decrease at the same rate. It was sold for $450, and made a profit of $125- it sold over 100 million times in the first 6 months, making a profit of $12.5 Billion dollars. The Phone won multiple awards and was praises for its reliability, price and battery length. Kphone 2 On the 22nd March, 2025, the second phone by Kentech was released. It now had a 128TB memory card that was half the size of the original due to new quantum technology. It also had 32TB's of RAM. It has a new quantum CPU, that can do 35,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 computations a second from each core. It also has 24 cores. The new battery can now last 248 hours, and can recharge in just 10 minutes. It has a 1 Terapixel camera, that has a 1024 zoom and a slow motion frame rate of 1,048,576 a second and a 96 frame rate normally. It was sold for $500, and made a profit of $250. It sold over 1.25 Billion time in 6 months, making over $312.5 Billion dollars. 25 times as much as the Kphone 1. Kphone 3 On the 1st February, 2026, the third phone by Kentech was released. It now had 1PB memory Crad that was the same size as the previous Card and 512TB worth of RAM. It had as new CPU, which could now do 7.5x10^35 Computatons a second per core, and had 128 cores. It was as fast as the top 5 supercoputers in 2018. The Battery could last for 1000 hours, and could recharge in just 5 minutes. It had a 64 Terapixel Camera, which could zoom in 4096 times, It could do 1,073,741,824 slow motion frame rate for 30 minutes in 16k HD. Satellites KenLites 1 125 satellites sent up in 2026, they took up geostationary positions. These Satellites cots $12.5 million each, 25 had powerful cameras on to create a 3-D map of the entire earth, and it asked for photos to create 3-D tours of buildings. They also started a new test, where radio waves were used to carry data. Creating A.I On the 5th June, 2018, William Kenny created 50 Petabytes worth of storage of Solid-state Storage in a small room of the office building he was working and sleeping in. He created a folder called A.I and created an allowance password that only he could access, with this he was going to try and create Artificial Intelligence. He came up with the idea that for the program to be true A.I, he would require the program to develop itself, so he only programmed a few things in, it would be called Alpha 1, it would try to develop itself by searching the Internet, and it would only obey William at the moment. The program was so successful, within 3 months it had changed its name to Robert. It started to create opinions of different things. At this point William believes that it was time to test it for proper A.I. The first test was the Turing Test, 10,000 volunteers would talk to 5 people 2 would be real, 2 would be a computer program and one would be Robert. They would talk to each one for up to 2 hours and would stop either if they guessed that it was a compute and gave a good reason, or if the time ran out, whichever came first. Then a empathy test was devised, it would be shown pictures of faces and it would have to decide whether they were happy or sad. By the 12,0005th one, it could guess it right 99.92% of the time. It had over 452 different emotions in faces. The Turing test came back, 99.5% if those who guessed at least both Human and Computer programs right guessed Robert as Human. This result, plus multiple conversations about books, political sides and famous people. This showed that Robert had opinions on things and could argue his side of the case but also stopped arguing when the case against his opinion grew too large. This allowed the UK government to agree that he was A.I. Installing Into Software In 2021, William was able to create a new set of software, this created what they had managed with Robert. However, it had limitations to stop it gaining full Artificial intelligence. Over 2500 different types were created, all with a different purpose. Some for Mathematics, Science, philosophy and some to work devices. The most popular one was Alfred, an A.I that talked to you and learnt about your interests. Costing just £5, it sold over 1.5 Billion times, making a profit if $6.75 Billion dollars. Over the next 5 years, over 125 billion A.I had been sold. Other companies attempted to recreate the A.I, however they were unsuccessful. Controversy Many People did not like the idea of A.I, including notable groups like the C Group and No A.I. However, the benefits were to great, Viruses were wiped out in a few weeks.